


We are the playthings of fate.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, M/M, Stress, lesjouetsdudestin thanks for your help, no one dies in this fic, protect me from what i want, sad fic, sad/heartbroken/depressed Mickey, yea i know... incredible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is bipolar, but mickey is the one feeling all kind of bad things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the playthings of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate to get an english version off the frnech version, because the real english lyric, is rubish.

"This is the discomfort of the moment  
The growing epidemic  
The party is over, go down  
The thoughts that chill the reason"

Ian still in bed, been days since he has been like this and mickey doesn't know what to do.  
He tried countless times to make ian eat at least a toast, drink some water, but nothing in return...  
Mickey is worried, fuck even mandy is worried, he remember what fiona told him, word by word and this really worries him.  
He doesn't want to lose Ian, he doesn't want them to take him away, he desn't want him to go again.  
His thoughts are killing him, he is sad for what is happening to his boyfriend, fuck... He even come out to his family weeks ago just for him, but life got another plans for them and this, this wasn't in mickey plans, not even near and that stress him, depress him... Not in a bipolar way like his boyfriend is having, but he kinda knows how he is feeling, because this is not easy for Ian, this is not easy for anyone, not even for mickey and he knows it.

"Downcast eyes, gray faces  
Ghosts arise from our bed  
The latch of the gate is opened  
The slum called home..."

Everytime Ian is awake, looking at the wall with that empty, cold eyes, makes mickey shiver only to think about what ian would be capable to do if he was alone, things ian could think in do, that scared mickey a lot, only to think about what he could do... Those downcast eyes his boyfiend give him everytime mickey asked if he wanted something to eat, or drink or just if he wanted to get up for a run or have a shower... the only answer so far apart from the screams of "go away" or "let me alone" were those downcast eyes, like if he were tired of his life, like if he felt empty, that made mickey feel even worst, worst than the screams, because at least he was responding some other days in the beginning of this, now there is just this emptiness inside of his boyfriend, things that mickey can not fight, things he can not fuck them up, because the problem is inside of his boyfriend, is not like the times he would fuck up some pedo trying to touch what was his, this time, he couldn't fight with this, because this was ian, even if his eyes were empty, downcast or his face were pale like a ghost, this was ian, this was his boyfriend, this was his home and he was going to do whatever he could to take him off this depression, this bipolar thing, or die trying.

"Are we the playthings of fate  
Remember the divine moments  
Hovering, exploded in the morning  
And now we're all alone..."

Mickey would talk all day, like he never did before, he thought that maybe if he heard a familar voice he would get back to normal again, so he was going to try, he wouldn't lose anything just by trying so why not... he spend the whole morning talking, just talking about the good memories they had together, before all this happened, they lived alone so, no one would walk on him talking to his boyfriend, mickey never open up like this before, he had a reason to do it now, he was making it for ian, he was making it for the love of his life, because he couldn't take it anymore, he culdn't see him like this, like if he gave up on life, like if he was letting life go away of him, he wouldn't let this happen, he needed his boyfriend, and that is something he was going to fight for, he was going to fight to get ian back again, that smile, that non stop chat, the jokes, the way he look at mickey with those green eyes, the thouches... damn he missed all that, if only he would have been more opened when ian was alright, sure this wouldn't ever happened, that is what he thought, fuck he would give anything for ian being frank child instead of monica, that way he wouldn't have this problems, but then again, that is just what mickey was thinking, but in reality, he knew what ian needed and as sadly at ir sounds, he couldn't give him that, because he being jobless, stealing wasn0t an option, now that he is older, he wouldn't go to juvie, but prison instead and even thinking about juvie wasn't a good idea, because he wouldn't take it, being apart of him while he was life this, wasn't an option, so mickey got up and went to bed, beside ian just cuddling together and his fingers playing with ian hair till he fall asleep.

"Lost dreams of love  
The time when we had nothing  
We have one life to mourn  
And now we're all alone..."

Of course he would have nightmares, he would wake up when he heard his boyfriend crying, after a long time of not saying a single word, he would wake up crying, he wouldn't stop till being completely dry from inside, mickey couldn't understand why he cries, but hell, he would do anything to calm him down, he would hug him, he would tell him that everything is alright, that he was there for him, he would stay there and tell him he wasn't alone, he would comfort him till he fall asleep again, both holding hands for first time in weeks, that would make mickey sleep with a smile on his face, because in that time, he knew that not everything was lost, that still had hope.

In the next morning mickey knew he had to seek help, because Ian would finally talk...

"Micky, protect me from what I want."

**Author's Note:**

> based in this song. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsAne1cTNhg


End file.
